1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy lantern at least partially defined by a plurality of separate toy camping items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children have a particular fascination with camping activities and camping gear. Some conventional toys resemble individual items of camping gear, such as toy lanterns. However, these conventional toys are configured for a single purpose and often fail to keep the interest of children. It is thus apparent that a need exists for camping toys that foster learning to keep a child""s interest and encourage creativity.
Generally speaking, the embodiments of the present invention provide a toy lantern that may be disassembled into separate toy camping items so as to increase a child""s interest in the toy and encourage creativity.
Other advantages and features associated with the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not limitative.